Akiyama
Akiyama ' is a Deadman, previously imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland and a former member of Scar Chain. He is one of the surviving members of the Deadman mass prison break. After the prison was shut down, he came back along with the infiltration team as part of Operation Mother-Gizmo Reinforcement in order to stop Hagire Rinichirō and seal off The Wretched Egg's powers. Background At some point in the past, Akiyama was imprisoned in Deadman Wonderland. Later, he joins a resistance faction within the prison known as Scar Chain. Appearance Akiyama is a dark-skinned man. He has squinted eyes and a bald head. He dresses in a white shirt with a dark blue striped sweater over it and regular pants. Personality Akiyama appears to be a kind and happy individual. He was willing to sacrifice his life for Scar Chain's cause. He often jokes around. After hearing about Makina's acts of blackmail toward Major Aohi, he grew to fear her. Plot Scar Chain Arc Akiyama participates in the Deadman mass prison break. In the first attempt, he is amongst Ganta's group carrying the data chip. After taking an elevator, the group encounters Genkaku. In the ensuing battle, Akiyama was one of the few deadmen that survived. Later, during Bundō Rokuro's attack on Scar Chain, Akiyama was present. When Kiyomasa Senji shows up and kills Mōzuri Gazuchi and Shinagawa Dōkoku, Scar Chain finishes the Undertakers off. He and the others beat information out of Bundō and then head off. In the second attempt, Akiyama and the other survivors of Scar Chain go to Karako's rescue. He ends up being one of the few survivors. He is shown escaping Deadman Wonderland on a ship alongside Karako after defeating the Undertakers. Return to Deadman Wonderland Arc Akiyama returns to Deadman Wonderland with Karako as part of Makina's forces on the mission to seal the Wretched Egg and saves her. He meets with the others and enters the Walfisch to head to Deadman Wonderland. Upon arrival, they are greeted by Shiro, who the rest are shocked to find is the Wretched Egg. After a small battle between Ganta and Shiro happens, Akiyama and the others head off to find Chorus Blocks. Having got what they were ordered to obtain, Hitara returns to the Walfisch. The team reads an old book regarding Sorae Igarashi's research. When Hagire was killed by Ganta, Shiro used this opportunity to destroy the Mother Goose System and regain her true powers, which she quickly displays by destroying half of island. As the building they were in starts to collapse on them, Akiyama and the others resurface to take the Deadmen back and escape. Abilities 'Branch of Sin: Akiyama is a Deadman, so he can freely move his blood out of his body, his personalized Branch of Sin was never shown. Differences between Manga and Anime * Akiyama originally survived the prison break but in the anime, Akiyama was immediately shot by Genkaku's machine guns and then dies while protecting Ganta from an Undertaker. ** Akiyama is then shown escaping on the ship in the anime, however, it seems that his role is filled by Endō. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Scar Chain Category:Dead characters Category:Male